Catherine
: The seductive beauty who suddenly appears to Vincent. : This startling seductress steps into Vincent's life from out of nowhere and immediately throws his relationship with Katherine in jeopardy. Her coquettish charm grabs ahold of Vincent's heart, even as her free spirit and potent sexuality grab ahold of...other parts of his mind and body. Without warning, everything in Vincent's life becomes twisted around Catherine. :: --(From the official website) Her seductiveness is more than just an act- Catherine is actually a succubus from another realm who has tempted many other men with her wiles and can take whatever shape is suited to lure men astray. Those men (including Vincent) were then condemned to the Nightmare by Dumuzid, as he viewed Catherine's victims as sinners to be punished for giving into their lusts. She is also the 8th boss of the game, appearing within Vincent's dream where she and Katherine meet. The two mince words which ends with both trying to kill each other with a knife. Vincent grabs Katherine and is forced to climb up The Cathedral with her in tow while a hideously deformed and gigantic Catherine follows after them. Personality Because of what she is, Catherine's initial physical appearance and personality are meant to mirror exactly what it is Vincent is looking for. In this, she begins with no personality except what he is yearning for: a free soul. As their relationship grows and she spends more time with him instead of doing her 'job' seducing other men, she begins to let more of herself out. She is easily excitable and almost manic, switching moods from rage to elation in a split second. This comes to a head when Vincent breaks up with her on Day 7, and her initial reaction is one of desperation. She tells him not only is she all right with him having another girlfriend, but is also all right with him marrying Katherine and having a child, as long as he still sees her. Though this can be seen as a last play at manipulation, her reaction appears genuine. It quickly shifts to abusive when Vincent follows her into the bathroom and gets continually physically assaulted as she warns him of the dangers of breaking up with her and leaving her 'protection'. Her true personality is evident in the Catherine True Ending and Catherine Good Ending, where there are no lies and deceptions, and her attraction to Vincent is clear. History No details are given about her origin, though she does have an antagonistic relationship with her overprotective father, Nergal. She is seducing at least one other man (Steve Delhomme) at the same time as Vincent. Trivia Catherine is written as キャサリン (Kyasarin) in Japanese for both Catherine and Katherine. This leads to a lot more ambiguous references in the Japanese game, as you have to rely on context which C/Katherine is being talked about. In at least one instance in the North American version, the vagueness of which one Vincent is talking about is so important the localization team altered the subtitles to read as 'her' when he actually speaks her name, leaving the player intentionally confused. Catherine admits to having a sweet tooth, though the only food she is shown to order in the game is the Summer Squash Pasta from Chrono Rabbit. She has a tendency to give violent love bites, which Vincent has to cover up with bandages to hide. On Day 2, Catherine wakes up next to Vincent, but leaves abruptly, explaining hurriedly she has a dentist appointment. This is a reference to Steve Delhomme, another man she's seducing. Gallery Wp10 pizza 1024x768.jpg Wp06 graphic 1024x768.jpg Ps3safe.png Ps3.png 12.jpg 14.jpg 16.jpg C1.png C2.png C3.png catherine artbook.jpg CatCap6.png CatCap5.png CatCap4.png CatCap3.png CatCap2.png CatCap1.png catherinepizza.jpg catherine_1110_04.jpg|Catherine next to Vincent in his apartment. Catherine.jpg|"Marriage is just a 'tradition,' right? Seriously, who wants to be tied down?" Category:Characters